Divinity
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Harry Potter turns out to be more complicated than expected after a jaunt to India. ONE-SHOT


A/N: Because I have had complaints before, I would like to point out that this is fiction. I hold no grudge against India or Britain, nor do I think that they dislike each other. I personally know quite a few people from both countries, and am in no way racist against either. 

**Divinity**

It was the mission from hell, and no one in the Auror Department wanted to take it, no matter how high-profile it was.

Foreign Relations between the Wizard Prime Minister Francis Love and, well, _everyone _in India had been rapidly deteriorating for the past six months. Rumors of brewing war had begun to circulate first the various Departments of the Ministry and then the general populace as the employees carried the news home to their families. Tension laced the air for several breathless weeks, and the Daily Prophet began publishing articles about the history between Wizarding Britain and Magical India.

No one dared to breathe for a few particularly awful days when the Minister verbally abused anyone even vaguely Indian-looking.

And then, Indian Emissary Wajeeh Sengupta had Minister Love's infant daughter kidnapped and held ransom until India's demands that Francis Love be removed from office and replaced with someone more gracious were answered.

This resulted in the mission from hell. Someone from the Auror Department was going to have to go to India and retrieve Annabelle Love.

Harry didn't understand why they couldn't just comply with India's demands. Francis Love had very few good points. He was good at charming the public, but his actual political actions were poor to abysmal, and he'd alienated more influential people than most people knew existed. He'd met Francis several times and disliked him immediately. The power-hungry look in his eye and the sweaty palm that had held onto his hand too long set his teeth on edge.

Harry was incredibly pissed off when he was assigned the Mission from Hell. He was the most highly-qualified Auror in the entire department, but that still didn't equal much thrilled enthusiasm about sneaking into a foreign country and somehow find one infant child before something horrid happened to her.

And just when he was considering suicide as a viable way of getting out of it, it got worse. He was assigned Auror Elliot Bingham as partner.

Now, unless you work in the Auror Department, you will not understand what is so horrible about this. The thing is… Bingham is a freak of nature. He somehow attracts the worst possible situations and suffers the worst consequences short of death and life-long crippling injuries. In short, he is a miracle of bad luck with just enough good luck thrown in to remain in startling good health. And yet, despite his enormously bad luck, he somehow accomplishes the bare minimum of work to still be employed. He is also a morning person.

Harry and Elliot don't get on. In fact, Harry hates Elliot Bingham for more than his bad luck and disgusting good cheer at 6 in the morning. Elliot Bingham somehow managed to woo Ginny Weasley away from Harry just four months before their wedding date.

Harry spent the night before his deployment to India very, very drunk and moaning into Ron's shoulder about the sheer unfairness of it all.

~000~

A week of hair-prickling, spine-chilling, life-threatening _insanity _later_, _they located Annabelle. They were in the process of fending off the bodyguards when Bingham screwed up a defense spell and sent Harry Potter, Savior of the World, into a coma. Being an absolute prat, he grabbed Annabelle and deserted Harry.

Harry was wearing civilian clothes at the time and was disregarded by the guards who were in hot pursuit of Bingham, who liked to wear his Auror robes everywhere.

It was several hours before a cleaning woman found his body and called a healer. His condition was discovered and he was transported to a private facility under observation. A month passed, and panic in Britain began to soar. Bingham claimed that Harry had been captured by the guards despite heroic rescue efforts on his part, and foreign relations deteriorated further.

A guerilla war began, neither side willing to attack openly but perfectly happy to sabotage each other in any way they could.

Harry laid deep within his own mind through all of this, whereabouts unknown and eventually presumed dead by his home country.

Several months passed before the first incident happened.

~000~

Shivani, a young nurse, muttered her desire to sleep forever and ever while performing routine checks of the unknown Caucasian patient. She combed his hair back from his forehead with her fingernails and sighed a little, exhaustion showing in every move.

She didn't wake up the next morning, and is still asleep to this day.

The second incident occurred when a family member of the other patient residing in Harry's room begged any god listening to revive and heal his son so that he could help him support the family business. The patient awoke several hours later, the crippling injury in his left leg healed mysteriously. It was considered a miracle and news spread quickly.

A week passed before the doctor analyzing Harry's brain patterns confided in a colleague that he wished his wife could bear children. She conceived three nights later.

These incidents continued until an older nurse figured out the pattern, noting that Harry was the common factor in each event, no matter how remote the connection. She told her suspicions to her daughter, who came to test the theory the next day. She wished that she could make a fortune, enough to go to university abroad. A week later she was given a scholarship instead of a more-qualified candidate.

The nurse informed all the medical staff connected to Harry of what she had discovered, and they each tested it for themselves. Finding their wishes answered each time, there was some consternation about what to do about it. They told their families, who then told their friends and neighbors, and soon the decision was made for them.

People began to find excuses to hang around the hospital, to walk slowly past a particular room housing a particular patient. Their public health increased. Diseases and plagues were wiped out throughout the entire country as some brave souls dared to lay their hands upon him and ask directly for wellness for India. Their economic situation improved further, and they became acknowledged as an international giant. Birth rates went up, public satisfaction and confidence was at an all time high.

Harry was moved to a temple and worshipped formally as a god, though of what kind they were not sure.

The war with Britain ended abruptly when an old man begged for peace. Francis Love was impeached at last, and things calmed down at last.

And then Harry woke up.

~000~

End Divinity

Just an odd little idea I've been thinking about lately for no real reason.


End file.
